


Some Other Stuff.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: A collection of one shots in which Joah explores "Other stuff can be sex too. "





	Some Other Stuff.

It was an ordinary weekend for the two teenage boys. They often alternated between Judes house and Noahs, this weekend they were at Noahs.

The boys had been hanging around not doing much this Saturday night, they watched movies and ordered pizza, they made out and then cuddled. As per usual.

They even took a few dorky couple pictures. Just then Nicole -Noahs Mom- stepped into the living room." Alright you two I trust you to behave yourselves while I'm gone."she said looking between them. "Which means no gummy worms for Jude." She pointed to her son. "got it?"

Jude chuckled a little."Got it. "he said, Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah got it mom."he said with a smile though.

Nicole nodded."ill be gone for two hours okay. I'll call you when I'm headed back."she said. Noah nodded. "Okay mom."he said. Nicole left the boys to their own devices.

 

They hung out on the couch for a while after she left; watching tv. Jude was laying on top of Noah as they watched whatever came on. Noah was lazily rubbing Judes back as the two laid comfortably on the couch.

"What are we watching?"Jude asked softly as he squinted at the weird tv show.

"I have no idea."Noah said honestly before reaching for the remote."You can change it if you want." He said before continuing to rub his boyfriends back.

Jude lazily took the controller and flipped through channels. "I feel like there's nothing on and I'm bored."he said honestly.

Noah hummed his agreement, turning his head to look at Jude. "What do you want to do?"he asked.

Jude shrugged dropping the controller. "Actually I could probably use a shower."he said thoughtfully. Noah gave him a smile." If you want to."he said.

Jude shrugged. "what are you gonna do?"he asked.

Noah arched an eyebrow. "Well I could use a shower myself. "he admitted.

"You wanna go first?"Jude asked curiously.

Noah shook his head. " I was thinking we could save some water by... Showering together.."he suggested.

Jude blushed a bit." together?? Naked...? In the shower?" He asked.

Noah nodded a bit."Mhm. Only if you want to though. "he said reassuringly.

Jude mulled it over for a few minutes before nodding a bit."Okay."he agreed.

\-----------

Upstairs in the bathroom they had turned the shower on and they were waiting for it to warm up.

Jude on one side of the bathroom and Noah on the other as they undressed themselves.

Jude was still kind of shy about showing his body, that didn't stop him though from stealing glances of Noah.

Meanwhile Noah was stealing glances of Jude secretly. Jude stuck his hand into the water." seems warm enough."he said.

Noah nodded." Okay. " they both climbed in on opposite sides of the shower.

"Ready?" Noah asked.

"Yeah."Jude replied.

The two of them turned around at the same time, eyes staying above the waist.

"It's not so bad ."Noah said honestly.

Jude shook his head."No not really bad.. Just different."he said.

Noah agreed. "Little bit."he said.

They weren't sure who should make the first move so Noah did, he offered his hand.

Jude looked at it before taking it and interlocking his fingers with Noahs. "a good different."Noah commented.

The two took a step closer to each other still holding hands. " you okay?"Noah asked.

Jude nodded."Yeah I'm good. "he smiled.

Feeling a bit calmer now  Judes shoulders relaxed and he smiled at Noah.

Noah smiled back feeling himself relax a bit.

silence.

"You... You know if you want to... You can look.. "he gestured. "there.

Jude flushed. " oh.. I uhm kinda.. Want to.. Do you?"he asked. Noah gave a shrug before replying."y-yeah if you want to."he admitted.

Jude nodded. "Okay" he said.

Jude was standing under warm water he felt bad for Noah because he wasn't getting any of the water.

On the count of three they both looked down below the waist. It was Judes second time seeing anyone's dick but his own, but his first time seeing someone else's in person.

Brown eyes widened as he stared his throat suddenly went dry and he wasn't sure what to say. Noah was well equipped if you will, not to mention completely gorgeous with or without clothes.

Noah was having an experience of his own. While he had seen other cocks in person he felt like this was the first time. Biting his lower lip he glanced toward judes face and then back to his cock. Jude was slightly bigger then he thought he'd be but it was good. All good.

"Wow."Jude said once he found his voice again. Their fingers still intertwined as they checked each other out.

"Good wow right?"Noah asked.

Jude nodded."Very good wow."he replied.

After the initial shock started to wear off Noah looked at Jude.

"What do you want to do?"he asked.

Jude glanced to noahs face." We could make out.."he trailed off.

Noah shrugged. "Sure."he said.

Jude gently pulled Noah into the water as their lips connected in a deep kiss, at first it was just on the lips but as they continued kissing tongues started roaming the others mouth.

"Mm"Jude hummed.

Noah hummed as he continued to French kiss his boyfriend.

after a moment the freckle face boy pulled back.

"We could always try some other stuff..."he trailed off. " if you want."

Jude arched an eyebrow." Like what?"he asked.

Noah gave him a smile then a kiss. "I could tell you but itd be more fun to show you.."he said kissing him. Jude smiled kissing him back. "Okay.."

Noah nipped judes lip playfully."Just tell me if you wanna stop okay? I'll stop."he nodded. Jude gave a nod " Okay."he replied.

Noah pressed a kiss to his lips and then slowly down his wet torso and belly as he reached his knees. Glancing up Noah gently took a hold of judes length and began stroking him.

Jude made a surprised noise as he glanced down, eyes wide as he watched Noah.

"It gets better." The freckle face boy promised. Jude nodded. "Oh. Okay better."he said softly.

Noah leaned forward then and took the head of judes cock into his mouth sucking gently as he glanced up to make sure Jude liked it.

Jude inhaled sharply feeling Noahs mouth around his cock and he moaned softly. "Mmm fuck."he closed his eyes resting against the shower wall.

Noah continued to suck Jude off taking a bit of him in more each time, moaning around judes cock. It was better then he imagined. "Mmmm"

After a few minutes of Noah sucking Jude off Jude thrust his hips forward a bit, fucking Noahs mouth. Noah moaned around him as Jude fucked his mouth.

Fingers tangled into Noahs wet hair,gripping as Jude thrust again. The teens thrust getting a little more out of control. Noah put his hands on judes hips to keep him still, but it didn't do much to stop Jude.

"Fuck Noah."Jude moaned tilting his head back, his thrust continue as his pleasure builds up he can't help but get a bit rougher. His grip on noahs hair tightens and his thrust get a bit rougher.

Noah moans around cock seeming to enjoy this treatment."Mmm Mmm "he moaned as Jude kept thrusting. "Fuck I'm close."he mumbled.

Noah dropped a hand to his own lap to stroke himself as Jude fucked his mouth.

Jude pulled his cock out of noahs mouth curiously. He gently rubbed his cock against noahs lower lip and then playfully smacked his cheek with it.

Noah groaned closing his eyes as Jude gently smacked him with his cock.

Jude rubbed his cock against his boyfriends pretty lips again before eagerly  pushing back into his mouth.

Noah moaned around his length and began sucking him off again, Jude took control again fucking his mouth until he couldn't handle it anymore. "Fuck I'm cumming."He managed to say before he came in Noahs mouth.

Noah stroked himself in time with judes thrust cumming shortly after with a muffled moan. Slowly he pulled off his boyfriends cock and licked his lips." So?"he asked.

Jude was panting. "So good."he mumbled.


End file.
